Tryptic
by the shattered star
Summary: A three-shot based on Finn visiting Enna in the palace to comfort her. Based on a quote from River Secrets : "I try to sleep near her so she needn't wake up alone. In the palace, I used to sneak into her room, sleep beside her." -- Page 24
1. Dreams

**A/N** **Heyy all! Here's a little one-shot I wrote. It is exactly 1,000 words long. It's based on the scene in **_**River Secrets**_** where Finn says he would sneak into the castle at night and sleep near Enna. Just a treat, as I won't be posting for a little bit because of the immense amount ideas I have buzzing around in my head. Enjoy! Leave a review!**

"_Dreams"_

He couldn't bear just sitting there while he knew she was probably writhing in agony on her bed. No!

Finn sat up abruptly, his hands flying to the dagger he always kept in his boot. There was no one there. Only his conscience. He couldn't bear it anymore; _I must go see her. If only to appease my mind, _Finn thought. _Damn the consequences._

He pushed the covers away and took the time to straighten his hair a bit. He didn't want anyone in the castle getting any ideas.

The corridors of the castle were a different place at night; with no servants scuttling about and the constant sound of voices gone, the castle almost seemed to be haunted. Finn shook his head violently, trying to dislodge the thoughts. It didn't matter what he felt. _Oh, Enna, _Finn thought for the millionth time, _you didn't deserve any of this._

Finn could hear Enna long before he reached her door. She was screaming. Something without words, but somehow that just made the situation even scarier. Finn ran to her door and there was no hesitation as he approached it. He pushed it open, entered and closed the door behind him. He could see her form, her body writhing under the covers. "No, NO!" she screamed. Her voice seemed hysterical; Finn's eyes widened. He crossed the room and reached the bed.

"Enna?" he whispered. More screaming was the reply. "Enna!" he said loudly. He shook her shoulder roughly and she finally opened her eyes. She looked up to see who had entered her room. She whispered Finn's name, and then pushed back the covers and got up.

Finn paused as he looked at her. He resisted the urge to close his eyes; Enna wasn't wearing clothing that he would consider to be terribly modest. Her night-gown barely came down to her knees. "Finn, I have to leave." Enna's voice was trembling.

"Leave?" asked Finn, completely taken aback. "Why would you leave?" He moved closer to her. She backed away from him as she answered.

"Because I'm a threat. I could burn you at any moment! Why should you trust me?!" Enna was near hysterics. Finn darted forward and grabbed her wrists. She struggled, but he held fast.

"Look at me, Enna," he said gently. She looked away from him.

"Unhand me," she said, her voice iron. Finn could not bear to defy a voice like that. He let go, grasping her shoulders instead.

"Look at me." he said, his voice still gentle. Her face turned towards his and green eyes met brown eyes. "You could've burned me just then, but you didn't. I trust you." This simple statement was greeted by a storm of tears. Enna wept relentlessly, each sob leaving her gasping for air. Finn led her back to her bed and sat with her.

"Finn… I d-dreamt that a man was c-coming towards me," Enna gasped between sobs. "He was— he was on fire! Finn, he was dying, but still walking! H-he smiled at me… Like w-we shared a s-secret; I'm a b-bad person Finn! I've killed people, b-burned them from the _inside! _And—"

"Enna, you were being manipulated, it wasn't you!" Finn interrupted. He turned toward her, looking into her eyes again. "You're not a bad person. I wouldn't love you if you were." To him, this made perfect sense. After all, why would one love someone who they knew was "bad"?

"It's just that…" Enna started, her sobs starting to lessen. "It was so real…"

"It was in the past, Enna. You were dreaming, just dreaming," Finn said, wrapping his arms around her. Enna rested her head on his chest and sniffled a little. She closed her eyes, trying to erase all her memories. She sat up straight, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Thank you, Finn," she said, turning towards him. "It was nice of you to…" She trailed off.

"You don't need to thank me, Enna. What sort of friend would I be if I just left you alone while you suffered?" Finn nudged her slightly with his elbow. She smiled a small smile.

Finn suddenly realized where he was. On Enna's bed, his arms around her night-gown clad form. He loosened his arms and stood up quickly, his cheeks flushed. "I should probably go now," he said stiffly.

"Oh. All right then," Enna said. Finn headed towards the door and was just about to turn the handle when he heard a voice behind him. "Could you—would… Might you possibly consider maybe… staying? With me? Tonight?" Finn turned towards his Enna and looked into her eyes for the third time in so many minutes.

"You don't have to ask," he said warmly. Enna let out a breath of relief. He pulled off his boots and slid in next to her, his arm around her waist.

"Thank you. I'm afraid it's the only way to keep the nightmare's away," she said, her eyes bright.

"And?" Finn prompted.

"And I may or may not love you," Enna said grinning mischievously.

"I love you too," Finn said, smiling. He kissed her lips briefly. She smiled as he pulled away, then pulled him in for one last kiss. Both forest-dwellers quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Enna woke early the next morning to find Finn beside her, just as he had been the night before. She played with a strand of his hair for a moment before waking him. "You should probably sneak your way back down to the bunks now," she whispered.

Finn yawned before responding. "Any nightmares?" he inquired.

"None to speak of!" Enna said impishly, her eyes crinkling as she smiled happily. "Well," she amended, "none besides… You know…"

"Well, excluding that one of course," Finn said, almost to himself. He thought of her hysterical voice the night before. He gave Enna a quick kiss, pulled on his boots and left.

Enna curled up into a ball and smiled again. _I love him_, she thought.

**A/N Enjoyable? Any OOCness? Let me know in a review. Thanks all. Bisous ~ the shattered star**


	2. Thoughts

**A/N I know, I know, it said it was complete, but I just read **_**Forest Born**_** and I had a new idea. This is now going to be a three-shot! Anyway, I'm looking forward to any reviews… Enjoy!**

"_Thoughts"_

Enna matched Finn's sly grin from across the table. The topic had suddenly turned to whether or not the soldiers were comfortable sleeping in the stables. After all, someone said, The Capital had enough room for them to sleep inside instead of out in the cold. Enna turned her thoughts to Finn and how he had been sleeping beside her for the past few months. She felt that familiar stirring in her chest.

Dinner ended quickly with Enna's mind occupied with sweet thoughts; something that was unusual. She smiled again, happy with the world for the moment.

"Enna?" Enna turned her head towards the voice to be greeted with the sight of the queen.

"Isi?" Enna responded, playfully nudging her friend in the side with her elbow.

Isi giggled. "You were so quiet at dinner today; I bet I can guess what you're thinking about."

Enna smiled mysteriously. "Good-night, Isi," she called as Isi went towards her room. Isi bade Enna good-night and then went into her bedchamber.

Enna changed into her nightgown and attempted to get some sleep before Finn came into her room, though she knew she wouldn't. _I love him, _she thought, hugging her knees to her chest. Thoughts of Finn were blown around her head like bubbles. There was a quiet knock on her door. Enna jumped out of bed and opened it, hugging Finn before he even entered her room.

"Hello to you too," he greeted her. She pulled him into her room and shut the door, placing a kiss on his mouth. Finn took Enna's waist and pulled her in for a sweet, slow kiss. Enna sighed when he pulled away. Enna placed her hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. She was surprised to find them troubled.

"Finn? What's wrong?"

"What— nothing," Finn said quickly. Enna narrowed her eyes, pulled him to her bed, pushed him into a seated position and sat down next to him.

"You know, you never were particularly good at hiding your emotions," she said firmly. "Now tell me what's wrong." There was a loud silence in the room. "Finn?" Enna prodded gently.

"It's… difficult to say…"

"Well try really hard," Enna replied lazily, resting back against the bed's headboard, stretching her legs out.

"I… Do you remember the battle where you were almost burned from the inside?" Enna tensed, but nodded her head. "Do you remember what Razo and I were doing?"

"You were protecting me from all the Tiran soldiers," Enna said roughly.

Finn flinched. Enna couldn't fathom what he was trying to get at. "It's just… You feel bad about burning all those people, don't you, Enna?" Enna jumped out of bed.

"I can't believe you have to ask," she said, her voice hard. "Of course I do. You of all people must know, Finn! Why do you think I'm haunted by nightmares?!"

"And Enna… You were just trying to dispose of them, right? You weren't trying to hurt—"

"No, of course I wasn't! I wish I could go back and undo everything, and—" Enna broke off, the emotion in her voice betraying her. _Curse it, Finn, why are you making me re-live memories I'd rather forget?!_ Enna thought desperately, her anger mounting. What right did Finn have to ask this of her?

"Enna, I helped you that day. I was at your side, keeping you from harm. Enna, I need to know… Am I to blame?" At this point, Enna couldn't take it. She closed her eyes in defeat and stopped fighting the sobs, letting them run their course. All the anger in her dissipated like a fire that had just had a bucket of water thrown upon it.

Enna closed her eyes briefly. "No, Finn, you're not to blame," she whispered through her tears, turning towards him. "You didn't ask me to burn all those men, and you didn't encourage me. You were only trying to protect someone you loved."

Finn took Enna's hands in his and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell someone about it, and—"

"No, Finn, I should've thought…" Enna let out a small laugh. "I've been so selfish recently; I completely forgot about how other people might've been affected by the war." She looked up at Finn's face and found that his eyes were glistening. She sat down beside him, wrapped her arms around his torso and held him close. "You of all people should feel no regret," she said to him, sniffling.

Finn pulled away from her embrace and gently kissed her tears away. "Nor should you," he murmured. "You were trying to do the right thing; it was only the fire that was taking control over you."

Enna sniffed again. "I love you, Finn," she said.

"I love you too," Finn said, softly running his finger under her chin. Enna managed a little smile.

"I'm sorry, but it's just… I felt so guilty and so unsure about what I had done. I wanted to keep you safe, but I obviously didn't want you to die either, and then feeling regret just made me even more confused because I shouldn't feel bad about protecting you and…" Finn started.

Enna silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "You don't have to explain," she whispered. "I understand, and I still say it was my fault, and maybe partially the fire's."

"Thank you for that; I feel better, now that someone else knows what I was thinking."

"Are you kidding?!" Enna exclaimed. "You risk being kicked off Bayern's Own for me. I should at least be of a little comfort to you."

"As if anyone would catch us in here," Finn scoffed. "I'm much too stealthy for that," he joked, smiling at Enna. She laughed.

"Let's go to sleep now," Enna said, a sudden yawn erupting from her lips.

Finn kissed her one last time before he lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

**A/N Ah yes, and I forgot to mention that it was, once again, 1000 words exactly. Review! Merci. Bisous ~ the shattered star**


	3. Hopes

**A/N This is the end, at last! 1,000 words, once again. Review, if you please!**

**Disclaimer: Shannon Hale's, not mine**

"_Hopes"_

_Dearest of all Finns,_

_ I shan't start this letter telling you how much I miss you, for I fear I would forget to write about much else! Something much happier must come first; I'm coming home! Well, I'm coming back to the castle. In any case, I'm coming back to you, and I'm finally leaving the dreaded state of Kel. Isi's peacekeeping mission has gone well, and Dasha has been her usual self… The King has been quite taken with Isi and her commanding voice and dignified manners; I told her that perhaps she should consider pairing him up with one of her sisters. 'Twould be so droll! I miss you, love, but I shall see you soon, if all goes well on the road! Hopefully, I'll make it back just in time for our first anniversary. I must go, but I promise you a great surprise on my return! Love, always,_

_Enna_

Finn smiled when Enna handed her the letter. "I'm sorry, Finn, but I was an idiot, and I forgot to send the letter after writing it!" Finn smiled and held his wife close.

"I'm just glad you're back," he whispered into her hair. He let out an amused laugh.

"What is it?" Enna asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's just that you tend to be so… _formal_ in your letters," Finn teased, poking Enna's nose. Enna wrinkled her nose and scowled.

"Do not," she muttered. Finn only laughed again and kissed her head. He took her arm and led her from their room. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," Finn responded mysteriously.

Enna pursed her lips, but followed him. They stopped in front of a room. "Close your eyes," Finn said. Enna did so, quirking her lips. Finn made sure she wasn't peeking and then opened the door loudly. "Surprise!" he yelled. Enna opened her eyes to find Isi, Geric, Razo and Dasha sitting around a cake. "Happy Anniversary, Enna!" Finn cried.

Enna looked at all her friends fondly before sitting down. Finn noticed that she looked a little disappointed, though he couldn't fathom why. _Did I do something wrong? _he wondered, starting to get scared. He didn't need Enna getting upset with him just after she got back from a peacekeeping mission.

* * *

"You didn't like the cake," Finn stated glumly when he and Enna returned to their room.

"No, no, I loved it!"

"I know, I know, traditionally, an anniversary is something private, but I thought that you'd be happy to see Geric and Razo after such a long—"

"No, Finn, really, it was perfect," Enna said, sounding a little tired. _I hope she didn't get sick on the road… _Finn thought, concerned at this point.

"I got you something else too…" he said rather shyly.

"Finn, you shouldn't have! I only have one gift for you…" Enna started, but was quiet as soon as she saw the gift. Finn had bought her a tiara, etched with leaves and flowers with flaming rubies on the base. Enna gasped.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked. He placed the tiara on her head and stood back to admire it. Her eyes still looked tired. "Of course, if you don't like—"

Finn was cut off by a kiss. "I loved the cake," she said, kissing him again. "I love the tiara,"— she kissed him again — "And I love you," she whispered. Finn smiled at her.

"I missed you so much when you were gone," he murmured as he gently traced her chin.

Enna caught his hand and placed a kiss in it. "I missed you more," she said, smiling impishly. Finn lay down on the bed on his back, Enna with him, her head on his chest. Finn ran his fingers through her hair.

"And your gift for me?" Finn asked, grinning at her.

"No, it's more substantial than _that," _Enna said, scowling a little. "It's just… It's hard to say." Finn was taken aback. _But it's a present, _he thought, confused. "I'm not sure you'll like it," Enna admitted.

"What could you possibly do that I wouldn't like?" Finn asked, continuing to run his hands slowly through her hair. He paused for a moment before continuing. _Burning? _Burning was the only thing he could think of. And she did seem rather preoccupied tonight… But Finn shook his head, dismissing the thought. Enna wouldn't start burning again! That was ridiculous. She had given that up long ago. Enna still seemed to be struggling with her words.

"Enna, I won't love you any less for it, I promise," Finn said jokingly. But Enna sprung off his chest.

"But you might!" she cried. "And then I'd feel stupid, but I know I shouldn't because, well, it's completely natural, and I really shouldn't be so concerned about telling you, but I am because I don't know how you'll take it and—"

"Enna," Finn said gently, "just tell me."

"I'm pregnant," Enna blurted out.

Finn reacted immediately. He jumped out of the bed and picked Enna up in utter joy, then put her promptly back on the ground. "Wait, is that all right?" he asked, hoping he hadn't accidentally done anything to the baby unintentionally.

Enna let a laugh escape her lips. "Yes, it's all right," she said, seeming relieved. Finn picked her up again and kissed her lips soundly.

"You thought I wouldn't be happy about this?!" he exclaimed.

Enna laughed. "Well, I wasn't sure! I was so happy at first, when the healer told me, but then I thought maybe you didn't think you were ready for a baby, but I knew I was, so I got scared and—"

Finn silenced her with his laughed. "Oh Enna!" he cried. "I hope she turns out to be just like you!"

"I hope he turns out to be like you," Enna said in turn, smiling again.

Finn gathered his wife in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Believe me, Enna. This is the best present I've ever gotten."

**A/N And here it ends… I enjoyed writing this fic a lot; I'd like to now if it was as enjoyable! Leave a review! Danke. Bisous ~ the shattered star**


End file.
